


Beginning to Happiness

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Single Fathers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusho and Skip begin a romantic relationship together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to Happiness

Yusho has black hair with inky green shading, golden eyes, has a slight mustache and goatee and is fair skinned. He wear a performers outfit: a red jacket with purple lining, red pants over an orange waistcoat with a blue collar and lined with yellow, kerchief around his neck, black dress shoes, gloves and belt. Yusho also has a purple top hat he wears on his head which has green googles attached on the bottom, and has a red cane with a blue orb.

After practicing duel with his fourteen year old son, Yuya at the park. They have a break as Yuya runs over to hug his friends; Zuzu, Gong, Tate, Allie, and Frederick. Yusho sits on a bench looking over at his son and his friends and is extremely happy for him. Yuya asks his dad if he could go with his friends to the movies. Yusho nods yes to his son, and gives him some money and tells Yuya to come home at eight o'clock sharp. Yuya embraces his dad and quickly gives him a kiss on the forehead before meeting up with his friends.

Yusho blushes at his son's gesture but isn't surprised one bit. He and Yuya kiss each other on the forehead and cheek everyday. Yusho is a Dueltainer and he loves dueling because he wants other duelists and people to smile while their dueling to bring happiness to the world. His son, Yuya wants to be Dueltainer just like him, and they also have a similar deck of Performapal monsters. 

Yusho has been raising Yuya since he was five years old, the first four years he had a wife named, Yoko but died when Yuya was only three. He and Yuya are very close which some people in Paradise City are ignorant about. Yuya sometimes sleep in bed with him whenever he has a nightmare, wash each other's clothes and love dueling against each other.

Yusho has been best friends with Skip Boyle, a fellow duelist and single father for years. Yusho loves Skip's enthusiasm and his awkward clumsiness and he heads home to make dinner for him and Skip for their date.

He and Skip had their duel last week as they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Skip lost the duel and Yusho invited Skip over to his house for dinner for their first date. Yusho kissed Skip on the mouth warmly. He tipped his hat in Skip's direction and winked at him before picking up Yuya from school. 

Entering his house and toeing off his shoes, Yusho's black socked feet pad across the floor. He puts his cane against the wall by the door. Walking towards the kitchen to prepare the food. Glancing around his two story house from the kitchen table, to the couch and TV set in the living room and the laundry room. His and Yuya's bedrooms are on the second floor including the bathroom.

After finishing the preparations, Yusho starts cooking and gets a call from Yuya. His son asks him if he could sleepover at Gong's house for the weekend. He tells Yuya that he can and he'll pack up his bag for him. Yusho runs up the staircase and goes into Yuya's room and opens up his bookbag. He puts in two pairs of shirts, jeans, socks, underwear, his pajamas, and his toothbrush. He zips up the bag and then heads downstairs as Yuya comes home to get his bag. 

Yusho gives Yuya his bookbag and tells him to have fun at Gong's. He and Yuya kiss as Yuya runs back outside where Gong's been waiting. Yuya waves bye to his dad, who smiles back.

Skip arrives a few minutes early as Yusho is still cooking the food. Yusho opens the door, letting Skip inside and kisses him and let's Skip toe off his sneakers and is wearing white socks. Skip is wearing orange-red jumpsuit and sneakers, dark blue shirt with flame design. Skip has light bronze skin, dark blue eyes and orange-brown hair. 

As Skip sits at the dining table, Yusho finishes cooking and sets up two plates for themselves. He and Skip sit side by side as they eat their dinner. He founded You Show Duel School with Skip's help as principal where Yuya, Zuzu and their friends attend to learn about entertainment dueling. 

They reminisce about their friendship the past couple of years and how quickly they became friends. Skip's shoulders are aching as he had restless sleep the night before. After dinner, Yusho offers to give Skip a shoulder and foot massage. Skip agrees intertwining their fingers and he's led to the couch by Yusho's hand. Skip sits on the floor in front of the couch as Yusho sits behind him on the couch and begins rubbing his best friend's shoulders. Skip relaxes as he feels his friend's fingers caress his shoulder muscles. 

Yusho's feet are caressed by Skip's hands making him smile. Yusho gets up and tells Skip to lay on the couch. He sits back down with Skip's feet in his lap and begins to massage him, hearing Skip moan softly. Yusho's bulge grows in the pants and he glances down at Skip's bulge as he too is getting excited.

Skip leans upward and he grabs Yusho by his collar and kisses him as he tells Yusho in his ear, "I'm ready to go to your bedroom, babe." Yusho sits up and lifts Skip into his arms, carrying upstairs to his bedroom as they continue kissing. He throws Skip onto his bed as he closes his door. Skip asks Yusho to strip down to his underwear and Yusho agrees with a sexy grin on his face. 

Skip is laying on Yusho's bed with his arms braced behind him as he looks at his man stripping. Yusho bends over to take off his socks, then his kerchief from around his neck. Unbuttons his waistcoat and removing that and his jacket off. He takes off his long purple sleeves red shirt showing his strong build and light muscles. Unbuckling and unzipping his pants, Yusho steps out of his pants leaving only in his red briefs with purple lining. 

Yusho walks towards his bed with his hand caressing his bulge, staring at Skip. Skip shuffles out of his jacket and is about to take off his shirt too. Yusho stops him and does it for him. He takes off Skip's pants along with his socks leaving his clothes in a pile with his own. He smiles at seeing Skip in his fiery orange boxer trunks. He gets on his bed, he and Skip start kissing again as their hands caress the other's bulge through their tight underwear.

Yusho kisses down Skip's neck to his collarbone then kisses his chest while pinching Skip's nipples causing him to laugh. He reaches down to pull his and Skip's underwear off as they grind against each other with both cocks leaking precum. Turning him around, he and Skip suck on each other's cocks with Skip's hands holding onto his butt to keep him still. Skip teases Yusho's hole with his fingers as he hears groaning from Yusho's mouth. 

Skip's tongue lick up and down Yusho's cock getting it all wet and slippery, then sucks on his balls and ass hole. Yusho takes all of Skip's cock in his mouth till his nose is tickled by Skip's pubic hair. They break apart as Skip lays onto the pillow panting and sweating. As Yusho walks over to the dresser to get condoms and a bottle of lube. He climbs back into bed, lifting up Skip's legs. Skip holds his legs in the air. Yusho applies lube on Skip's hole making him shiver a bit, then puts a condom on.

He slides his cock in his best friend's ass fucking him as he hears Skip moans and groans and Skip's tight grip on his pillows. Twenty minutes later, Yusho is on his hands and knees atop his bed as he wanted Skip to fuck him doggystyle. Skip gets on top of him, sliding his cock in Yusho's ass and gags Yusho with his red briefs. He fucks him fast and hard. Yusho screams out Skip's name into his briefs and shoots his cum onto his bedsheets. 

Skip shoots his cum on Yusho's chest as they cuddle on the bed smiling at each other. Yusho covers their naked sweaty bodies with his sheets. Skip tells him that he loves him and wants to have a relationship with him. Yusho tells him, "I do too. I love you, Skippy." Skip chuckles at his nickname as Yusho brings him closer to him. He and Skip spooning with his head resting on Skip's shoulder as they fall asleep happily.

He and Skip get up and they take a shower together, covering each other's bodies with soap and shampoo while making out. Yusho gives Skip a pair of his briefs to wear. Skip puts one a pair of purple ones. Yusho puts on red briefs and they head downstairs to eat breakfast. Yusho makes pancakes as Skip prepares the coffee from the coffee machine. 

They sit down at the dining table across from each other eating pancakes and drinking coffee. It was great when he woke up with Skip in his arms after having sex last night and he wants to wake up next to Skip for many years to come. Yusho has his feet rubbing against Skip's bulge and wants to suck Skip's cock. He goes underneath the table and pulls down Skip's underwear and start licking and sucking his boyfriend's member. 

Skip puts his hands through Yusho's hair as he moans, groans with pleasure as his boyfriend sucks and licks his cock and balls. Skip shoots his load of cum into Yusho's mouth which goes down his throat eating it all up with a smile across his face. 

Yusho sits on the couch with his briefs around his ankles as Skip sucks his cock. He moans quietly and he gets a call from Yuya. He answers his phone and talks to his son that he'll see him on Sunday evening. Yuya tells his dad bye and he loves him. Yusho tells him the same night and hangs up. He shoots his load on Skip's face and he licks up it and kisses Skip sharing their cum. 

He and Skip spend the day at his house talking, practicing dueling, and having sex. Yusho goes into his son's room to get his basket full of dirty clothes to wash them. Skip helps Yusho with during his son's laundry.   
He and Skip finish Yuya's laundry and Yusho puts his son's clothes on his bed. Skip gets a call from Zuzu that she and Allie are gonna have a sleepover at her house. Skip tells his daughter that she could go and to have fun.

They decide to watch a movie about Action dueling on TV. Yusho and Skip cuddle up against each other on the couch. He and Skip have dinner together then fall asleep in each other's arms on his big bed.


End file.
